1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food processing machinery and more particularly to food cutting machines and attachments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In food cutting machines for kitchen use, fruits, vegetables and other foods are normally placed into a hopper and fed to a cutting cone which is rotated by a crank. Food cutting machines, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 201,602 issued July 6, 1965 for cutting fruits and vegetables are well known. Such devices are normally used for shredding, grating or slicing food, and therefore, the cutting edges of the cone are usually applied to the food at an angle to the surface thereof. It is also desirable to use conventional food cutting machines for other applications, such as for cutting and chopping food. Perpendicular cutting and chopping, however, is not ordinarily convenient with conventional food cutting devices because there is no provision for supporting the food normal to the cutting blade of the cone.
Accordingly, there is a need for a removable attachment for a conventional food cutter which may be quickly and easily attached to facilitate perpendicular cutting and chopping of food, and also readily removed to permit conventional operation.